Of Invisibility Cloaks and Dances
by Laeni
Summary: Just a short, sweet, fluffy cookie about Harry and Alicia’s first dance. Set in fifth year, sort-of a 'missing-moment' . ONE-SHOT


**Title: "Of Invisibility Cloaks and Dances"**

**Summary: AU; is set in Harry's fifth year. You could, of course, say that it's something that wasn't written into the book, though.Just a short, sweet, fluffy cookie about Harry and Alicia's first dance.**

**Pairing: Harry/Alicia, with some implied Ron/Katie, Oliver/Katie and Hermione/George******

**Rating: PG******

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns anything you recognize.******

**A/N: Right, no idea where this came from but it's been sitting on my computer for a while, so I figured I should finally post it, now that I have a FFN account. Anyway, I'm thinking of turning this into a chaptered thing. What do you lot think? C&C welcome.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Alicia sighed as she looked around the Gryffindor common room. The party - which was celebrating their continuous win of the Quidditch cup as well as Ron Weasley's birthday - was fun, but Alicia was starting to get bored. Her friends were around somewhere, but were busy with other people.

Fred and Angelina were the only ones who were still dancing, seeing as they had scared off everyone else. George was trying to convince Hermione to come and dance with him instead of studying ("For once!" she added to herself). Knowing Lee as well as she unfortunately did, his absence probably meant he was off pranking some unsuspecting first years or trying to get the girl he'd had an eye on for a while to dance with him. Katie was more-than-likely off somewhere, with Oliver in tow, (who had told her he was here "to check up on his old team", which Alicia had snorted at. Hardly! More likely, he had come up to make sure Katie's tonsils were perfect.) Katie, though, had said she was going break up with Oliver because she liked Ron, so she was probably breaking his heart. Alicia wasn't very good friends with their new keeper (who was currently a third year), but she knew there was someone else on the team whom she was forgetting. She wracked her brain for ideas … Harry! How could she of forgotten him? But, as she surveyed the common room again, he wasn't there. Where was Harry?

Alicia stewed over that thought for a little bit, and then figured that he'd be with Ron, since he wasn't over with Hermione before ... but no, not there with Ron, who looks distinctly lost and like he was looking for someone … maybe Katie? Alicia surveyed the room again - no, she couldn't see him anywhere. Alicia kept on looking – "just so she could talk to someone!" - She kept on telling herself, even though she knew she was kidding herself with that thought.

"Looking for me?"

A quiet voice whispered into her ear. Alicia jumped, gasped, and spun around quickly, to see ... nothing. Absolutely nothing! Then suddenly, she was staring into the features of one Harry Potter, whose face happened to be extremely close to her own.

"Where'd you come from?" Alicia demanded.

Harry held up his invisibility cloak. "I was under this – Forge convinced me to go to Hogsmeade to grab some more food and drinks - don't know why he didn't want stuff from the kitchens, but he shoved money into my hands ... so yeah."

"Forge? Both, or -?" Alicia trailed off, completely disregarding the rest of his sentence. 

"To be honest, both of them."

"How on earth did they get you to go?"

"Well, by saying I was the only one who had an invisibility cloak and who knew the secret passages ... and they also said they wouldn't give me any of their joke stuff for a month!"

"Ah...you realise they're going to give you their stuff anyway?"

"Actually...they won't. They've already promised and signed this -" here Harry held up a piece of paper, on which Alicia couldn't quite make out what was written – "to say that they wouldn't give me anything because..."

"Because why?" Alicia interrogated.

"Uhh... I can't tell you that." Harry replied quickly, looking anywhere but at Alicia.

"Oh, please, Harry?" Alicia gave him her best lost puppy look.

"Fine," Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm the one who gave them their start-up money for their joke shop."

"That was you? You do know that Mrs. Weasley's going to kill you when she finds out ... and how did you get the money anyway?"

"No she won't, it's me! And anyway, the money was the Triwizard Tournament winnings."

"Ah, got you. So, if the only good thing going for the deal, you've already got for life, why'd you do it?"

"I was getting bored actually..."

"Ah, me too."

"That the reason you were looking for me?"

"Well ... yeah, I suppose so." Alicia felt kind of bad for that. She wasn't really looking for him because she was bored.

"Right, OK then." The look on Harry's face seemed to suggest he was a little disappointed, Alicia decided, as they both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, after they had spent around 10 minutes of standing, in their silence, Fred called out for any Gryffindor willing to come and dance because he claimed that "There's really good song which just came on the WWN!"

"Hey, Alicia," Harry said, speaking up suddenly, "You want to succumb to Gred (Or was that Forge)'s adorably stupid puppy dog impression and dance?"

"Alicia smiled, "Sure, Harry, I'd love to."

So Harry smiled and took her by the hand and led her onto the dance floor…

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

That's the end of that! If you feel like, review. Thanks for reading it.

~Laeni.


End file.
